Dime si
by Ekhary
Summary: One shot. Roy x Ed. Es mi primer fic con esa pareja . Espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviews!


Bueno, este es mi primer fic Roy x Ed. No me maten, es un pequeño One Shot que pensé el otro día cuando no podía decidir como concluir el capítulo 2 de "No memories No Worries".

Ed ni Roy me pertenecen (por desgracia --), son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa y Square Enix…. (quiero ese juego)

* * *

**Dime si…**

La lluvia había dejado de caer y el cielo lentamente se despejaba permitiendo que los rayos de luz de Luna Llena iluminaran poco a poco los campos de aquel pequeño poblado alejado de los problemas del mundo.

La tenue luz lunar iluminó la lápida frente a la que había estado durante horas. Él Seguía sin moverse. No le importó la lluvia, no le importó mojarse… no le importó nada. Simplemente quería estar ahí el mayor tiempo posible… meditando… hablando con ella mentalmente.

Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí que no recordaba los pequeños detalles de la lápida. Debió regresar antes pero pudo… no quiso regresar antes. Ahora, llevaba 3 meses en el pueblo de su infancia, buscando una respuesta que no había podido encontrar. Ahora, acudía a ella… pero ella no podría jamás darle esa respuesta aunque la tuviera…

Una ligera brisa llegó hasta él. Suave, dulce… pero fría. Sus ropas estaban empapadas por la lluvia y comenzó a sentir un poco de frío. Su rubio cabello también estaba empapado y aún escurría agua de él, la cual se deslizaba por su rostro y se confundía con lágrimas. Aún así no se movía. Siguió esperando, pensando…

A lo lejos, por el pequeño sendero, caminaba un hombre lentamente pero con paso decidido. Había esperado demasiado tiempo. Ahora, una extraña angustia le había invadido y, dejando su orgullo a un lado, había salido a buscarle. Sabía que tenía que estar ahí, sabía que tenía que estar en Rizembul pero aún no sabía qué era capaz de hacer ahora que se sentía perdido y desorientado.

No tardó mucho en encontrarle. Sintió una especie de alivio cuando le vio a lo lejos. Se acercó hasta donde el joven alquimista se encontraba, aún sin moverse, y simplemente se quedó de pie detrás de él sin perturbar el silencio que había reinado en ese solemne lugar.

Edward seguía observando la tumba de su madre. Lentamente alzó la vista y comenzó a fijarse en las estrellas que cubrían el manto nocturno, aquellas pequeñas luces que habían estado ocultas por las nubes de lluvia. Sonrió melancólicamente.

Dime si puedes ver aquella luz que desesperadamente he buscado durante todo este tiempo… Dime si puedes ver la esperanza que de pronto dejó de brillar en mi camino.

Roy Mustang permaneció en silencio. Edward posó su mirada en la tumba de su madre antes de levantarse y quedar de espaldas a Roy. Así permanecieron unos instantes hasta que Roy hizo que Edward quedara frente a él suavemente. Edward mantenía la vista baja aún y Roy tomó suavemente su mentón y levanto su rostro. Observó detenidamente los ojos de Edward mientras este observaba al mismo tiempo los suyos. Sintió un leve calor recorriendo sus mejillas e iba a desviar la mirada cuando de pronto Mustang sonrió.

Ahí está.

¿Qué?- Edward estaba un poco desconcertado

Je. Ahí está la respuesta que buscas. Esa luz que dices haber perdido…- dijo sin sonreír y sin soltar el mentón de Edward- Es esa. Aquella que brilla en tu mirada.

Edward sonrió. Quizá no era la respuesta que habría deseado escuchar pero esa respuesta estaba bien. Le gustaba y le había hecho sentir mejor aunque dudaba que en sí la respuesta hubiera logrado aquel cambio. Lentamente alzó su mano para apartar la mano de Mustang de su rostro pero el joven Coronel sonrió una vez más y le acercó un poco más hacía sí. Edward se sorprendió pero no hizo nada para detenerle. En un momento sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca y Roy posó sus labios en los de Edward.

Edward habría deseado que ese momento fuera eterno…

_ Ekhary ó Dark Angel_

* * *

Tengo pensada otra versión para esta historia pero no será un Roy x Ed (O Ed x Roy?). Es algo distinto… 


End file.
